


Claiming Rights

by OhSoDecadent



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: After the archdemon was slain, F/M, Old Feelings, Possessive Teagan, Queen Cousland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoDecadent/pseuds/OhSoDecadent
Summary: Some time before Veronica Cousland became the Warden-Commander, and new Queen of Ferelden, she had been Teagan's.Circumstances meant that their time had been cut off short, but there's still this longing between the two of them that time hasn't erased.Here's what happens when they cross paths once more.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Teagan Guerrin





	Claiming Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Teagan in Origins can get it. I have no idea what they did to his face model in the other games, we aren't going to talk about that *indignant sniff*.
> 
> So yeah, played around with the fact that the Couslands were nobility, so of course they would have met. Here's what happens when a storm meets a volcano - even if it's a brief little oneshot.
> 
> ~Decadent

Bann Teagan stood quietly in the abandoned throne room, his piercing blue eyes focused on the ornate golden throne that belonged to his nephew Alistair. Bitterness wasn't an emotion that settled well in the pit of his stomach, nor was envy yet here he sat suddenly hating the feelings brewing inside his core. The crown had never been in his reach, that part he would gladly leave to the younger generation, but her... She had been his first.

His fingers curled into his fist, his lips pressed into a thin line as he imagined the inexperienced King thrusting into his Queen, formerly known at Warden-Commander Veronica Cousland. He'd met her 10 years previously at a landsmeet in Denerim, she'd sat with a bored expression on her cherub like face as her father passionately debated his views.

She'd been squeezed into a tight dress as she fussed with the frills around the cuff of the sleeve. His eyes had been drawn to her amber coloured hair, her aquamarine gaze that stole the breath from his lungs when she looked up at him and nodded a greeting. She'd turned into an exotic beauty in the few years he'd seen her last.

He knew he shouldn't be staring at her so much, but she didn't seem to mind as she pulled funny faces at him that made him chuckle, forcing Eamon to nudge him sharply in the sides. Later that evening as their families conversed he walked the peaceful streets of the Market, his fingers linked with hers as he discovered her likes and passions, and as night trickled into day he made passionate love to her pure untouched body, his every touch and kiss a promise that he would make an honest woman of her.

But she turned his affections away, she wanted to be a soldier in service of King Cailan like her brother. He respected her choice, he wrote to her often trying to keep himself fresh in her mind but as the responses started to dwindle and the months turned into a year he gave up.

Now she was a decorated hero who had saved them from the blight by becoming a Grey Warden along with her precious husband. He stood suddenly as he heard the quiet click of heels across the stone floor, a warm gentle palm touched his shoulder almost burning him through his smart tunic.

"Teagan... Why are you in here alone? Alistair has been looking for you."

A shiver travelled up his spine at the sound of her husky seductive tone of voice. He hated her, he loved her, couldn't breathe when he was left in her presence, didn't trust himself around her... It was a burning feeling in his veins as he turned to face her. She must have seen the hungry feral look in his eyes as she gasped and backed up slowly.

"Yes..." He growled, "Because everything is about his royal highness..."

He backs her up into the shadows, his fingers curl around her forearms pinning her against the wall as he gazes down at her, his nostrils flaring as he loses control finally, leaning down to press his lips against hers harshly, forcing her to open up as he released her arms and reached for her hips, his fingers bunching up her skirts as he pressed himself up against her front so she could feel his growing arousal.

He tore his lips from hers as he nipped down her neck, her voice came out breathy as she whimpered, "I never forgot you..."

He growled, standing up and releasing his hold on her skirts as he fumbled with the buckle of his belt, his breath heavy and harsh as he yanked out his member and grabbed a hold of her long Orlesian braided hair as he forced her into her knees, his lip curled into a snarl.

"I care not for your platitudes, put your mouth to good use my queen."

She moaned as she licked the head of him gently, her fingers wrap around the base as she lets him guide her head lower down over the sizeable length of his cock, his eyes fixed on hers as she takes him as far as she can, a look of trust in his eyes.

He thrusts his hips forward making her gag slightly as he begins to hold her face in place as he takes his own pleasure. She pushes against his thighs, a sound of protest at how he was abusing her throat, but he couldn't stop as he grits his teeth and fucks her harder, tears stream down her face as her own hand disappeared into the many folds of her dress, her hum of pleasure tingled his member and he groaned softly as he yanks her off him.

Grabbing her arm he lifts her up and pushes her skirts up over her hips roughly, he barks at her to tug her panties to the side as he lifts her up and plunges into her in one fluid motion. His lips press against hers, tangling passionately as he bucks his hips against hers, the wet slaps of his balls hitting her core over and over echo throughout the dimly lit hall as he revelled in the delights of being intimately joined with her again after so many years.

She pressed her lip against the shell of his ear begging for more as he grabbed one of her hands linking his fingers through hers and pining said hand to the walk as he held onto her hip with the other as his thighs burned with the effort of keeping them both standing.

A few moments later she clamped around him painfully, he hissed as he pushed through the tightness, his balls erupt as he crushes her against the wall, the hot spurts of his cum drip from her core as he returns his lips to her neck, his nose nudges at the damp strands of her fiery hair as he holds her close.

No he might not have the throne, but he had the queen first and that knowledge is what made being Alistair's adviser half bearable, and now he'd taken a forbidden taste of her fruit, he wouldn't be able to control himself around his Veronica.. He'd have any which way he could; he would make her pay for abandoning him.


End file.
